Trip with SetChan and Negi's Date
by Nasacred
Summary: Day 1: Secchan and Konoka set out for a fun day at the Hinata spa. Negi and Asuna dogs? Negi gets asked out for a date. Konoka has the same idea as the person who asks Negi, will she ask before the end of day 1? We will see in Chapter 3...Day 2: TBA
1. Chapter 1: Setsuna and Konoka starts out

**_Trip with Set-Chan_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Negi: Where are those two off too?

Asuna: I am not sure, but they seem a little happy

Negi: I think we should follow them, and make sure they aren't doing something indecent.

Konoka: Ahhh, so where shall we go Set-Chan.

Setsuna: Umm, dunno.

Konoka: Well, we should go shopping, and then we should hit up the Hinata hot springs. I heard their bath is really nice.

Setsuna: I dunno it's kind of far.

Konoka: I know, but it would be fun.

Setsuna: We got to be careful, we don't know when someone might come and take you.

Konoka: I know, I know, but I doubt anyone would really know me around there.

Setsuna: I suppose, but it feels like we are being followed.

Asuna and Negi duck behind a tree.

Asuna: We won't be able to follow them, like this. We need a disguise, so we won't be found out.

Negi: You're right, but what get up should we use to fool those two, Setsuna would be able to spot us a mile away.

Asuna: I know, how bout you turn us into an animal, or something for a limited time, so we aren't stuck like that.

Negi: That might work. What kind of animal should we become though?

Asuna: Umm I dunno you're the wizard.

Negi: Okay, I think I thought of something.

Negi starts to cast a spell.

A cloud of smoke surrounds the area, and covers up Asuna and Negi. A second later, the smoke clears.

Negi starts rolling over laughing.

Negi: I am going to die laughing so hard.

Asuna: Negi-bozu, what did you turn us into. I can't see yet.

Negi: You need a mirror. Giggles, you red headed poodle.

Asuna: What! What are you talking about?

Negi: continues to laugh

Asuna: Stop laughing.

Asuna runs off really fast and finds a pond.

All you could hear is a loud scream. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Asuna: Negi, why did you become a great dane, and me this red headed poodle? It's not like I stand out or nothing.

Negi: I don't know, maybe the spell works more like you turn into a dog, more too where you're from. Whales have Great Danes, apparently where ever you're from Poodles.

Asuna: I am not from Paris, NEGI-bozu.

Negi: Oh, really. Then where are you from?

Asuna…

Negi: Where'd they go?

Asuna: Where'd who go?

Negi: We were following Setsuna and Konoka.

Asuna: Oh yah. They went that way.

Negi: After them

They start to run off in the direction on which they were going.

Setsuna: That was good lunch, so now on to the Hinata apartment right.

Konoka: Yep, I heard they have a new tenet there. Too bad we're going to Mahoru because I would so love to live there.

Setsuna: I am not so sure it would be as good as you say it is.

Konoka: It would be fun.

Setsuna: Right. What would we do on making rent?

Konoka: I dunno. All well, would have been nice to live there though.

Setsuna: We're here. That was along way. Are you sure you want to go here, it looks a little bit out of place up here.

Konoka: I know, but I heard the bath is really nice.

Setsuna: Alright if you say so…

K and S walk in the front door.

Negi: What is that place?

Asuna: I dunno. Looks like it doesn't belong here though, why are they going in?

Negi: Must be a trap.

Asuna: Let's follow them.

A and N enters the apartments.

Naru: What are these mongrels doing in the apartment? Really is anyone even home.

Asuna: Mongrels who you calling mongrels?

Negi: She doesn't understand us.

Asuna: Of course not, we are dogs. How much longer do we have until we turn back?

Negi: Let's see, it's been around 2 hours, or so. The spell lasts four, so we have 2 left.

Asuna: Hopefully we aren't kicked out.

Naru goes to the kitchen, and comes back with some old meat, that looks like it is about to go sour.

Naru: Here you go, you both look hungry. Where you two from anyways? Hmm, no tags.

Naru thinks to herself. I suppose I should call the pound, to get rid of these things.

She walks to the phone and calls the pound.

Naru: What! It will be an hour before you can get up here. You better hurry before these mutts want to live here.

Person on the other line: We will get there as soon as we can. What kind of dogs are they?

Naru: I dunno, one is big, and the other is like a poodle.

Person on the other line: Okay, we will be right over.

Naru: Where you two going?

A and N are trying to sneak away to where Setsuna and Konoka went.

Konoka comes back out of the changing room. I am sorry but do you have any more towels. All the ones in there are wet.

Naru: Hold on a second I will get you some.

Konoka looks at the two dogs. Ahh, you two are really cute.

Setsuna steps out, "Who you talking to?"

The glimpse in her eyes as she looks down and sees the Great dane looking at her.

Setsuna, "I could just hug you."

Konoka grabs a hold of the poodle, and Setsuna starts to bear hug the Great Dane, smashing Negi's face into her breasts.

Konoka: These two seem like we know them some how.

* * *

Voice: Adeat!

Nodoka: I wonder what Negi is up to. I haven't seen him around lately.

She picks up the book that just appeared in her hands. Thinks to herself, "Negi sensei, Negi sensei." She opens the book up, and drawings start to appear. "What is going on?"

There is a bubble over Negi's head… It says. 1…2…3

Nodoka: Oh No, I shouldn't be doing this. I am meddling. She closes the book, and starts to looks sad. He must be in love with Setsuna or Konoka, but who is the dog. I never seen that dog before, but she seems familiar.

* * *

Negi: We need to get out of this.

Asuna: I know, but how?

Negi: We could pee on them?

Asuna: What! We can't do that. We are their friends.

Negi: I know, but then how you suppose we get out of here.

A few seconds pass.

Asuna: Just lift the leg right?

Negi: I think so.

Asuna: On the count of three.

Both: 1…2…3

As they say 3, they start to go, Setsuna and Konoka moves out of the way. So, instead of hitting them, they hit each other.

Asuna: AHHHHHHH. BAKA. I am going to kill you.

Negi: I'm sorry. Ahhhhhh, run away.

Asuna starts chasing Negi. Luckily for Negi, since he turned into a great dane he thought he could easily out run her. But of course, its Asuna, she easily catches him and right hooks him, with her paw. Negi goes flying as if he was an airplane.

Konoka: Where did those dogs go? We should give them a bath.

Setsuna: Don't they sort of remind you of some one we know.

Konoka: I can't think of any.

Setsuna: Okay, I was just thinking they reminded me of Asuna and Negi-sensei.

Konoka: Your right, they do. Where'd they go though?

They walk outside a little bit. The poodle comes into sight. There is one of them, but where is the other one.

The look around in the general area, Konoka looks around, but all of a sudden she starts to laugh.

Setsuna: What is it? Is there something on my face?

Konoka: No. No. Look up.

Setsuna looks up, and there is this big dog hanging off a tree branch.

Konoka: Silly doggy, trying to climb a tree.

Setsuna: Come down here.

Konoka: Yah, you both need a bath.

He doesn't even know what's going on. He is knocked out on that branch.

Asuna: Serves you right. Pee on them….hmmmmmph.

Negi falls out of the tree, hitting the ground with a loud thump. Still out of it, Setsuna picks him up, and carries him back to the apartment.

Naru: Are those yours?

Konoka: No, but they are really cute.

Naru: What's that smell?

Konoka: Oh, it's the dogs, they were being funny a little bit ago, and we are going to give them a bath if it's okay.

Naru: Yah, yah go ahead. They shouldn't be here much longer. If you all don't get them out of here after the bath, they will be taken to the pound.

Konoka: Alright.

They head towards the changing room to prepare for the bath.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Hinata and Nodoka's question

I apologize for the delay, had to get my stuff moved. With the navy, I am currently in Iraq. So it might take a bit to update. Plus trying to work out for being a better writer, hopefully you enjoy.

So here we go, Chapter 2

* * *

Trip with Secchan

Chapter 2

(In the Changing Room of the Hinata apartments)

Konoka: I am glad you came with me up here.

She smiles at Setsuna and looks at the two dogs.

Asuna gives Negi an evil eye.

Asuna: And why did we follow them again?

Negi: I am not sure anymore, because those two do love each other, but they both haven't admitted it to each other.

Asuna: Bozu, you need to learn to mind your own business. If these to start dating, it's to their own accord.

Negi: …

Negi looks down at the ground, I suppose your right.

Asuna: We should leave, so that they can be alone, and we should get back to having a free weekend.

Negi: I suppose your right.

Negi and Asuna get up from lying down, and start to walk out.

Konoka: Where do you two think you're going, you need to get cleaned up, you two are dirty? Don't you agree Secchan?

Setsuna gets up and grabs Negi and takes him into the hot spring area.

Konoka: Are you coming?

Asuna watches Negi as they toss him into the spring. She laughs to herself, and thinks okay I suppose a hot spring won't be too bad.

Konoka: So what's your name you two?

Asuna and Negi just look at her like and think, yah like you can talk to us, we are dogs.

Konoka: Oh, quiet types huh, okay, Secchan what do you think we should name them?

Setsuna is sitting in the hot spring not to far away, of course with her katana not to far away.

Setsuna: Whatever you like.

Konoka smiles and says, "I have the perfect names for you two."

Asuna and Negi look at each other, oh great do they plan on keeping us. They laugh at her, of course all Konoka hears is barks.

Konoka: You two bark a lot. I think I will name you two after the people you remind me of Negi and Asuna.

Setsuna: Are you serious? I thought we were just going to relax. I don't need to think about teaching Asuna right now. Today is our day off, can we think of something besides school.

Konoka: Okay, so what shall we do then?

Setsuna thinks to herself, hmm, the hot spring isn't too bad.

Asuna and Negi sneak away as they are chatting about what to talk about.

Negi: Phew we got away.

Asuna: What should we do now, shall we head back to Mahora.

Negi: I don't know, I think we sho…..

As he was talking someone interrupted him.

A girls voice: Ahhh, cute little doggies, what are you two doing here? You two are kinda cute, wanna play with my metal tama.

The girl pulls out a remote out of no where, and all of a sudden a metal turtle comes, flying out of one of the rooms.

Asuna: What is that?

Negi: Looks like a flying turtle?

Asuna: But metal, looks like something that Hakase would make.

Negi: I think your right.

Metal tama's mouth opens up and starts shooting flames at Asuna and Negi, of course at first sight of the flames Negi and Asuna start running.

Negi: Just like something Hakase would make alright. Run!

The little girl looks in disbelief, "Why are they running, I thought they wanted to play. All well."

As sudden as she appeared she disappeared.

Back in the spring

Konoka: Ahhhhh, I'm all better now. So shall we go shopping now?

Setsuna gets up gathers her things and goes into the changing room.

Konoka gets up with her and follows.

Konoka: Secchan, do you want anything while we are shopping?

Setsuna: Not that I can think of.

Konoka: Okay, when we get out there, maybe you might think of something.

In the Mahora's Library

Nodoka thinking to herself, "I hope Negi is okay."

Yue comes into view holding a juice.

Yue: So Nodoka, you going to find Negi and ask him about tomorrow?

Nodoka blushes.

Yue: You know you want to, it is our weekend off.

Haruna comes out from the back.

Haruna: So have you asked him yet?

Nodoka blushes even more.

Yue: Let's go find him.

Nodoka: Umm, do you know where he is?

Yue: No, but we should start looking.

The three gather some books that are lying out, and takes them outside, continuing their duty of librarians.

Yue: As soon as we put these books away, we will go find him. He can't be too far.

The three walk out of sight.

In the forest somewhere around the Hinata

Asuna: Did we loose it?

Negi: I think so.

They stop running and sit down. Breathing really heavy, hoping not to be spotted by the metal tama again.

Negi: I think we are almost out of time.

Asuna: Good I am tired of having for legs. How much longer?

Negi: About five minutes or so.

They lie down and rest some.

5 minutes later.

A bright light comes out of no where, and lights the two up. The light is bright enough that it would have been seen for miles, although only people with trained eyes could see it.

The light dims, and returns to normal. Out comes Asuna in her own body again.

Asuna: Yawn…… That was a trip.

Negi: Yeah it was.

Negi calls his staff to come to him.

Negi: Alright Asuna ready to go home.

Asuna: Oh yeah, lets get out of here.

Negi hops on his staff, Asuna in front of him.

Negi: Alright here we go.

Negi and Asuna disappear into the clouds.

Asuna, Konoka and Negi's room

Yue: Knock Nodoka.

Nodoka blushes and slowly creeps up to the door. She puts her arm out, and softly hits the door once.

Nodoka: Up, no ones home.

Yue: You have to knock louder like this.

Yue hits the door hard three times, hard enough that anyone could hear it on that floor.

Nodoka: Seems like no ones home.

In their room

Negi: Finally home.

Asuna gets off and stumbles into the room though the window.

Asuna: Good night Negi-Bozu.

She passes out, not hearing the door being pounded on by Yue.

Negi sets down, and notices the door being pounded on.

He goes to answer it.

Yue runs off before the door opens, leaving Nodoka there in front of the door.

Nodoka: Yue…

The door opens.

Negi blushes as he sees Nodoka on the other side of the door.

Nodoka also blushes.

She slowly pulls something out of her pockets.

Nodoka says quickly and embarrassed. "Negi-sensei, will you go with me?"

Negi looks and sees what's in her hands.

Negi looks at Nodoka, before he could answer. Nodoka drops the tickets and starts to run away.

He picks up the tickets, and reads what it says.

The Ticket says:

Amusement Park (the same as the one where she confessed in the TV show)

For 2

Hope you have fun for our special Valentine's Special.

Negi thinks to himself, "Huh, it's for tomorrow, I think I should go give her tickets back."

He takes the tickets and starts to chase her down. He wasn't too far behind, she was still in sight.

He slowly catches her, he catches up to her at the stairs where he first saved her.

Negi: I finally caught you.

Nodoka blushes.

Nodoka: If you don't want to go, it's okay.

Negi: I'll go with you, is any one else going?

Nodoka: No. I only had for two.

Negi: Why didn't Yue want to go?

Nodoka: She is busy tomorrow.

Negi: Haruna?

Nodoka: She is going with Yue.

Negi: I'll go, it should be fun.

Nodoka and Negi both blush.

Negi: Okay, I will see you tomorrow.

Nodoka smiles and waves,

Nodoka: See you tomorrow.

Negi walks away.

* * *

To Be Contined...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed so for, i am working on my writing. hopefully i get better before we start officially put our manga out, also our animes. well, leave me comments. laters 


End file.
